creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
THE LITTLE GIRL IN THE PARK
It rained in southern-Indiana during the Summer of 1952. A little boy kicked a can in his raincoat, as he passed by a white sign, with black, capital-letters reading, "WELCOME TO IVORY PARK". The boy giggled at the can going father each time he kicked it. When he was about to kick it again, he heard the sound of a little girl laughing, looked up and saw one with a blue ball in her hands. She was wearing a red hat, with a yellow flower on the side, a yellow dress and her skin was extremely pale. The boy stared at her blonde and short hair of curls. The girl stood in the grass in her bare-feet and tossed the blue ball at the boy, who caught it. "Play with me!" the girl told him and looked him in the eyes. The boy screamed, dropping the ball, seeing her were gone and her mouth was full of teeth, sharp, jagged and yellow. The pale-white girl roared deeply at the boy, approaching him in the rain, with decayed-eye sockets. The boy ran from the monster. Eight years later, a man walked by Ivory Park one night and glanced at it. He sighed and looked away, moving on. Entering a store up the street, he poured a bottle of vodka into a large glass of orange juice on the counter. He then took a swig of the Screwdriver and turned on his radio. Elvis Presley sang, "You Ain't Nothing But A Hound-Dog!" on it. A teenager came into the store and wandered around. "Evening Bill" the man said to him. "Hey, Bob, what's happening?" Bill asked the man. "Oh, just heard from three kids about them seeing a little girl over in Ivory Park again. This is the third time this year" Bob remarked. "I've never gone back to Ivory Park, since I was six!" Bill said. "What do you think it is in there?" he asked Bob. "I'm not sure. Some monster that has been there ever since the park opened back in the Spring of 1952" Bob answered, sipping his Screwdriver. The next day, Bill and another teenage boy rode their bikes away from a school, together. "Wanna go to the movies tonight Bill?" the other boy asked him. "Sure, Stephen!" he replied, as they both turned the corner. "Cool, they're showing the old Frankenstein film tonight man" Stephen went on. Bill and Stephen stopped their bikes suddenly, seeing two bullies in their way. "Hold it chumps! Ya know, we always have wanted a bike!" one bully said to the boys. "Come on, Rex, knock it off" Stephen replied. "Shut up chump!" Rex said. "Come on, Stephen, let's go" Bill said and they rode off. "Get them Albert!" Rex yelled at the other boy and they made chase. Bill glanced behind them. "Oh crap they're chasing us man!" he told Stephen. "Great!" Stephen added. The boys peddled faster, reaching Ivory Park and riding into it. "Oh no not here!" Bill proclaimed. "Quick hide Bill" Stephen said. Rex and Albert made it to the park and Rex punched Stephen, breaking his glasses. Stephen shouted and fell to the ground. "Alright chump!" Albert said to Bill and hit him in the stomach. Bill yelled, falling from his bike. The little girl stepped out from behind a tree, holding her blue ball. Albert noticed her. "Come play with me!" she told him. "Hey, buzz off kid!" Albert replied. The girl faced him, with her dead, eye-sockets and roared deeply, coming closer. Albert gasped in terror, as thunder clouds moved in. "Grown-ups cannot see nor hear me, unless I want them to. If you are bad to those other boys, then consider me your worst inhuman nightmare" the monster roared, baring her yellow-sharp-jagged-teeth. She dropped the ball, and gripped Albert's head, revealing red-claws. The creature dug its teeth into his flesh, gnawing on his face, as his screaming ceased. The thing dropped Albert's dead body and clawed at Rex, with her clawed hands and feet. He screamed and wailed, her munching on his throat, tearing and ripping. The thing dropped the corpse. As Bill helped Stephen up, it started raining and the girl smiled at them. She picked her ball up and and skipped away giggling and vanished.